October 25th: The last Letter Sent
by Yujero
Summary: This is from Jack Twists POV... on the last postcard sent... Beware sadness soon to come! Please R&R!
1. Sending the last letter

---Disclaimer: I dont own Brokeback Mountain, Or any of its characters... Thought some are.. pretty hot... mmnn.. Please R&R!---

**October 25th: Sending a last letter**

It was early morning when I awoke. Groggy, I pulled myself from the couch. I opened my eyes to let them adjust. My hair was a mess, I could feel that as I ran my hand through it. Sweat laced my body, I looked down to see my blanket and a few of the couch cushions on the floor.

"Nightmare..."

The words fell from my mouth sadly as I stood and began to pick up my mess. Once done I stretched and let out a tired yawn. Since I had been married to Laureen, I've been having the worst nightmares. I can't sleep with her. I felt a cold sadness fill me as I went to the kitchen where Laureen had made breakfast.

"Hey love, how are you?" The nickname stung my tongue as I spoke.

"I'm okay.." She replied, laid my plate down and left. I sighed. I know I haven't been the best husband... I don't think I ever will be. I began to eat as I dazed out into my own world. My body felt limp to me. I began to see images of him, my love, my life. The ranch we should have started together. The happy life we should have, as lovers, but you turned me away... Was I just your toy? How long has it been since I had seen you last? I believe it was 3 months ago... Every 4 months... It's not enough for me Ennis! I shook my head as I snapped from my daze. I had finished off my food and placed the plate and silverware gently in the sink. I turned to the calendar.

"October 25th... I should find out what day he wants me to show up." I said with a slight sigh. "I know I have a postcard 'round her' somewhere dammit..." I began digging through mounds of papers and what seemed like endless amounts of drawers. "Ah, her' it is..." I picked it up and smiled at the beautiful picture on the postcard. Brokeback Mountain, where destiny had put us together... I sighed again and grabbed a pen, sat down quickly and began to write.

Ennis, How ya been cowboy? I hear the fish out in our secret place have grown... November's a good month for fishin'. What day's good for you? Hurry and git back to me... Jack Twist

As I finished up the card I couldn't help but let a few tears fall, I loved him so much, every moment with him was heaven. Heck jus' seein' him was like lookin' at an angel. I sealed the card with a gentle kiss. "Le's git'ya mailed out..." I said standing and grabbing my coat and hat. "A'ight, le's go..." I said, knowing I was speaking to myself but hey... At least it was something. Quickly I ran out the door. The post office wasn't far from the house and it was a nice day so I decided to walk. With the postcard held tightly in my hand, I sped towards the post office. Laureen's father tried to stop me, I raised my fist to him angerly. "Git outta my way ya fat bastard or I'll knock yo ass to China!" With that I shoved past him and continued my way to the post office. I noted my son had begun to follow me and I turned to him with a smile. "Hey boy, git back home. Your papa's jus' goin' to mail a letter."

He replied "Papa di'n't say g'bye." I picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry boy, now git. I'll see ya in a bit." I put him down and ruffled his hair. "Good boy..." I said as I watched him run off, then continued my way to the post office. Finally, I reached the office and went in. I gave it to the worker with a smile, paid him the sending fee and spoke. "Git this sent in a hurry, it's urgent."

The man smiled. "No prob cowboy." I nodded and left the post office, still smiling.

----- If you want me to continue this story, Which I have other chapters for, Please Review otherwise, Im not.. I need to know if people like it or not. Thanks!----


	2. The Back Roads

--Here is chapter 2... I still dont own Brokeback... Cries Please R&R and Ill see if I continue--

"It's been too long." I sighed out as I stopped a little ways from the post office, a strong wind hitting me like a raging bull. I held my hat so it wouldn't fly off. Finally the wind died down and I took out a cig and placed it between my lips. I then reached for my lighter and flicked it a few times before it finally stayed lit.

"Damn thing..." I cursed out and lit my cig. I took a deep puff of the cigarette and put my lighter back in my coat pocket just above my breast. I began to walk back towards the house but a strong wind bit me again and I doubled back. I forced myself through the wind just enough to make it into an alley between two buildings. I leaned back with an exhausted sigh and took another puff of my cig. I took it from my mouth and held it between my two fingers, flicking off the excess ashes.

"Ennis, god, why's it gotta be this way... We coulda had a life together, only us boy... Only us... Now it been feelin' like I'm diein' inside... Sometimes when I ain't near you for so long, I can' bear it boy... I hate this..." The words fell from my mouth like a waterfall. I felt a sting in my eyes.

"Damn I'm gettin' watery over this boy... Sometimes I wish I were dead... God I need'im..." The feel of soft tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away gently with my sleeve and let out a soft sigh. I flicked my cig away, not able to smoke anymore. The wind rushed like a stampede past the alley.

"I an't makin' it back tha' way." I said with an annoyed sigh and began my trek home through the back ways and dirt roads. All the while I walked, I couldn't get that boy off my mind.

"It coulda been us boy, walkin' those roads hand in hand up on tha' mountain... Jus' us, our ranch and a nice big bed... Boy we coulda had it all!" I kept talking to myself. I never really knew why, but it comforted me to think about him... To talk as if he were there. He shoulda been here... Been here right now... I found myself wandering roads so the wind was in back of me. Silent roads... Once in awhile I coulda sowore I was hearin' voices, but ev'rytime I went to look around... Ain't no one there. I began to feel a little scared, walkin' lone roads.. I could feel my heart poundin' in my chest. That was when I decided to walk a bit faster, maybe run a ways. Thud, thud I heard the beating in my chest as I ran. Again I coulda swore I heard someone... I stopped and looked around, the wind hitting me again... Nothing... Grass, a blank road and a sky... Why was I so paranoid...? I wondered to myself for a moment before I turned to walk again. I was panting heavily from running. I needed to calm myself.

"Ennis, boy, where are ya when I need ya..." I spoke to the wind. Thump, thud, patter patter Tha's it, someone was following me! I bolted into the horizon, praying softly to myself... "God Ennis... Help me!"

My legs were gettin' tired but I kept runnin'. By now I could only hear one man behind me, runnin' at excessive speeds. My heart was poundin', roarin' from my chest. Pain shot up me and I was pantin' like a wild dog. Stabbin' pains shot through my chest. I feared my legs would 'ventually give out beneath me, so I decided to bolt a completly different way, crossin' over someones ranch where I hurdled the fences like a horse.

"Ennis..." I panted out as my runnin' slowed. I couldn't hear the man behind me no more so I stopped. I had been by a fence, the back fence of the ranch I just tore ass through. I leaned down on the fence, my heart boltin' out of my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment to calm my heart and breathin'. I had ben prayn' softly to myself asking God to save me.

"Fuckin' bastards... Who the hell they think they are! Chasin' me... They ain't got no right. I never done no wrong..." I turned my back to the fence and slid down so I was in a sittin' position. My head laid down in my hands with a great sigh.

"There he is!" I heard a yell in the distance... "Shit.." I sighed out and jumped to my feet. This time I wansn't gonna run. Maybe they jus' wanted to talk. Who knows? I waited for the men to approach me and stood proudly. "Whaddya want?" I asked the three men.

"You a fag, Twist?" The biggest guy responded.

"What? How the hell ya know my name!" The man slowly came closer to me.

"Ya didn't answer my question. Are ya a fag, Twist?" I stood, beginning to get angry.

"That ain't none of yer business... Now leave me alone." The man gave me a most evil grin and swung a punch at me. Luckily I saw his fist and dodged it. "Bastard! Leave me the hell alone!" I said to the man and turned away. Seein' an exit in the fence, I walked towards it.

"Git back here, ya fag!" The man yelled and followed me, the other two following him. I picked up my pace and walked faster through the exit. A field of dead grass crumpled below my feet and a silent dirt road lay in front of me. "Le's get'im." I heard the man say. I turned to look back at them and my eyes went wide.

"Tire irons..." I found the words fell silent from my mouth. I turned again and began runnin' for my life. I heard the sound of the three men slowly gainin' on me and I let out one final prayer and plea and ran with all I had left in my tirin' body, knowing in my heart that I wouldn't be able to stay ahead for long.


End file.
